Holy Unholies
by GuardofLiberty
Summary: X-over with Bastard! Alien invaders from another dimension have conquered the galaxy. After a visit from an old foe, Usagi and the remaining Sailors join the desperate rebellion alongside Dark Schneider. Can they throw off the dystopian, hellish tyranny?
1. The Background of Hell

**Hello reader. This is a side project of mine that I've put together during a boring Monday of school. I don't know how serious or committed I'll be to this, but I'm just gonna put it down and see what happens. This will probably also contain tidbits from other fiction verses.**

**Note: This is a very dark story, which will probably encompass a lot of mature themes (much more graphic than my current DBZ crossover). Just giving the heads up.**

**This takes place two years after Sailor Stars and around volume 15 or so of Bastard! I'm gonna be changing some stuff around in the latter though. The enemy isn't God, the angels, or demons (as you might have surmised from the description). I'll be using the Japanese Sailor Moon names for now, but may switch to English if I don't like the way they sound (I tend to like some Japanese names better, and some English names better).**

**Ok, I hope you enjoy this.**

**

* * *

**

Eighteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino trudged back toward her dingy apartment from Tokyo University. Her usual drooped expression was cemented on her face. Gone was the cheerful, happy-go-lucky expression she wore in the past. Her deep sapphire eyes that once sparkled so frequently with joy were now dim. Their sparkle only sparsely returned.

Her friends were deeply worried about her. With each day Usagi's depression seemed to deepen. She appreciated her friends'…her remaining friends that was…efforts to cheer her up, but such efforts were only temporary. The atmosphere in the world that she loved continued to bite into her like cold steel on a constant basis.

It was hell…pure unadulterated hell. And one's soul could only go so long without being singed by the flames. Usagi laughed at her thoughts of the past. Thoughts of being Neo-Queen Serenity with her beloved King Endymion and Princess Small Lady were completely lost now, ghosts of a past that was no longer to be.

Six months after the defeat of Chaos an unstoppable tide of shape shifting aliens from another dimension had invaded Earth, and Sailor Pluto informed Usagi, the entire galaxy. The invaders, who called themselves the Perdare, came like a horde, quickly taking control of Earth and overwhelmed what scattered defense that Usagi and the other Sailor Soldiers could put up.

And they were brutal conquerors, proclaiming their superiority via "right by might" and, in the name of the "God Emperor" set up a galactic tyranny.

All of the Perdare were adept fighters, skilled in armed and unarmed combat. The lay warriors known as Enforcers were also somewhat learned in magic. But it was the Enforcers' commanders, known as Agents that posed the real threat. Agents, in addition to being extremely strong, fast, and agile, were powerful magicians. They were the backbone of the Perdare's empire. Indeed, they were so skilled that they routinely overwhelmed Tokyo- and Earth's local light of hope- the Sailor Soldiers. Only Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn could fight against Agents directly. The other Soldiers' attacks were not strong enough to do significant damage unless they managed to catch the Agent off guard. And even then, the Agents often overpowered Sailor Moon and Saturn in battle. To say the least, their physical combat skills far exceeded any Sailor Soldier.

Indeed, the Agents took Usagi's loved ones from her. At the outset of the invasion, her parents and little brother were killed. One of the Agents, apparently the chief field operator for Tokyo, Agent Surus, explained this away to her as "collateral damage."

Six months after that, Usagi's beloved Mamoru was also taken from her. Brave man that he'd always been, he foolishly tried to rally the people to fight against their new oppressors during an incident wherein Agent Suffralus, one of Agent Surus' partners demanded that a shopkeeper lick his boots when he objected to a group of Enforcers not paying for the items they'd taken from his store. Needless to say, Tuxedo Mask was no match for Agent Suffralus. He was cut down like, in the words of the Agent, "a pest." Suffralus and his Enforcers then proceeded to slaughter the crowd.

Usagi was crushed. She cried nonstop until she had no tears left and her eyes were dry. Her friends tried to comfort her but it was almost to no avail. She had considered suicide, even going so far as holding up a razor to slit her wrists, but couldn't go through with it.

She wailed and asked Setsuna why the future she'd been promised hadn't come to pass. The Guardian of Time replied that the future she was shown was actually a parallel universe and only represented one possible outcome, a future which the God Emperor and his vast armada of legions erased.

After that, one by one, her friends were killed in their seemingly futile resistance to the hellish Perdare government. Minako and Makoto were killed by Tokyo's familiar Agents. A snitch looking to earn favor with the invaders ratted Rei out to the authorities for practicing Shinto underground. This earned her a visit from Agent Adjutate, the third in the trio of Tokyo's senior Agents. She was killed for "practicing an unofficial religion." Anything that went against worship of the God Emperor was outlawed.

All that was left were Usagi, the felines, and the beleaguered Outer Soldiers. They continued to fight, and Usagi resolved to never give up. She owed that to her loved ones. Sailor Moon was still Tokyo's secret hope, even though many people now scorned her in their utterly defeated condition. Such states of affairs often lead to a pathetic, brainwashed existence.

A piercing shriek resounded through the air and Usagi narrowed her eyes. There she saw a woman being groped by an Enforcer, with others in the squad moving in to take part. All of the aliens were in human form, clad in their blue uniforms, but their laughs were beastly and inhuman. All reveled in their ill-gotten power. Usagi's sad eyes hardened into the classic determined expression of Sailor Moon. All that was required was a change of attire, and Usagi spotted an alley to do just that.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Usagi shouted. In a flutter of feathers and lights, she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, emerged from the alley and quickly jumped into action.

"Heh heh!" The lead Enforcer laughed. "C'mhere! I have an itch that needs scratching!" He smirked and grabbed the woman's breast, which caused her to screech even more.

When she recoiled, the other Enforcers pushed her back into her assailant's grip. She screamed when she felt her blouse being ripped off, but was completely pinned down by the Other Enforcers, rendering her unable to fight back. The leader was about to suckle her neck when a voice cried out.

"STOP!"

All five Enforcers looked up in its direction, and on top of a building they saw her- the thorn in the local administration's side.

"How dare you assault a cute girl who was simply minding her own business! Our lives are not your playthings! Agent of love and justice! Pretty Sailor Soldier!" She spoke and posed. "Sailor Moon!" She turned and pointed at the Enforcers. "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The Enforcers snickered and released the woman, who ran away screaming, trying her best to cover up her tattered blouse.

"This is better!" The lead enforcer crowed.

"We'll be handsomely rewarded if we bring this girl's head back to Agent Surus." Another followed.

Sailor Moon widened her eyes when each of them pulled out a gun and fired blasts of energy at her, but she was ready. The blue beams of plasma struck the building she was on, but Sailor Moon had long since jumped to the ground. She spotted four of them together- perfect targets. Her sapphire blue eyes hardened as she pulled out the Eternal Tiare.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted and unleashed her attack.

The four Enforcers gasped as they saw pink beams of light come toward them and then felt themselves being smacked.

"BEAUTIFUL!" They shouted as they died.

Sailor Moon out of the corner of her eye noticed the last Enforcer, the lead, charging up a small bolt of lightning and unleash it at her. She was wide ahead of him however, and dodged the blast, responding by unleashing her own attack- an old one, but still stylish!

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!"

"WRAGHL!" The Enforcer gurgled as he felt the giant pink heart crash into him, pulverizing his body. "LOVELY!" He cried before he met his end.

Usagi looked at her work, satisfied that she'd saved at least one person from the Perdare. She was about to leave when she heard slow, deliberate footsteps walking over the pieces of the shattered magical heart she'd just used. She cautiously turned and narrowed her eyes nervously as she saw an Agent- clad in black and in the form of a human.

"Sailor Moon." He stated calmly.

She narrowed her eyes in anger. It was Agent Adjutate, the one that killed Rei.

"You don't look happy to see me." He said as he walked toward her. "But then again, what are you but a bottom feeding terrorist?"

"The only terrorists around here are you and your kind!" She spat.

"You assault the officers of His Holy Majesty, the God Emperor, but I'm the terrorist?" He snidely laughed.

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" She declared in her classic pose.

Adjutate smiled and calmly cracked his knuckles. He rushed toward Sailor Moon with blinding speed. She screamed and clumsily dodged a fist that would have connected with her abdomen. It easily cracked through a brick wall. The agent's green eyes locked onto Sailor Moon's as he kicked her in the shoulder, causing her to fly back and cry out in pain.

She struggled up from the ground, breathing in relief that her shoulder wasn't broken. Her relief was quickly broken by the force she felt squeezing her neck. She looked up in horror to see the smirking agent strangling her as he clenched his teeth.

As Sailor Moon struggled with death mere moments away, she was surrounded by a silver light- which proceeded to send the agent tumbling back and shouting in surprise and pain. She looked down and saw that the Imperium Silver Crystal was glowing within her brooch. Thankful that she had the powerful artifact to watch her back; Sailor Moon pulled out the Holy Moon Chalice and merged it with the Eternal Tiare.

"Silver Moon!" She called out. "Crystal Power Kiss!"

"GAH!" Agent Adjutate cried out as the silver beam hit him in the stomach, smashing him into the nearest building.

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes when she found out he wasn't dead. She thought of attacking again, but saw that he would recover before she could. Wisely, she jumped away, to the top of a building, and sped off.

Agent Adjutate looked around, concluding that she was long gone. Another stalemate from that puny human.

"What was that…" He asked, wondering about the silver glow. "Why is that human so hard to kill…?" He pondered the question as he walked back toward his headquarters.

* * *

"I can't believe you Usagi!" Haruka huffed as Usagi drooped on the living room couch of the said Haruka and Michiru's chateau on the outskirts of town the next morning. Michiru herself was rubbing Usagi's back while her lover paced back and forth. The now fourteen-year-old Hotaru simply sat on one of the lavish chairs nervously holding her magazine. "You know better than to fight an Agent by yourself!"

"I couldn't just let those guys hurt her!" Usagi objected. "The Agent snuck up on me! …Ow!" She rubbed her still severely bruised shoulder.

"But Usagi…those are the same type of situations that got Minako, Makoto, and…" Michiru trailed at the name. "…killed."

"We can't let the same thing happen to you too!" Haruka wouldn't relent.

"Why does it matter anymore?" Usagi burst out as tears began to flow from her eyes. "It's not like I'm going to be Queen! You heard what Setsuna said, that future is gone! It doesn't matter if I die! The future doesn't depend on it!"

Haruka and Michiru eyed Usagi with shocked eyes.

"Of course it matters Usagi."

Everyone turned to look at the smiling Hotaru.

"You matter to us Usagi. We don't want to see another friend die. You still are our Princess and we still believe in you. We won't let anyone snuff out our hope in you."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you Hotaru."

"Don't you have a class Usagi?" Michiru asked, and Usagi weakly nodded. "Hotaru has to get to school as well."

"C'mon, I'll give you guys a ride." Haruka offered.

Usagi nodded and Hotaru got up. Michiru smirked and shifted her eyes as soon as the sound of the front door shut.

"How long have you been here?" Michiru asked without turning her head.

Green-haired, garnet-eyed Setsuna Meioh walked up next to her friend, staring forward.

"Long enough." She answered simply. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"It must be more entertaining than guarding the Space-Time Door." Michiru smirked.

Setsuna only continued to stare forward.

* * *

"Humans…I don't understand how they can drink this putrid liquid." Agent Suffralus scoffed as he poured the brown substance the humans termed 'coffee' out onto the carpet. The humans performing menial labor would clean it up. Suffralus cracked a cold smirk at his partner Adjutate, who was still grunting in pain with movement.

"We need to get rid of Sailor Moon and those other…'Sailor Soldiers.' The injured Agent said in a cold monotone.

Their partner and superior, Agent Surus, sat at his desk going over a few manila folders. They were all located in the commandeered City Hall, with the Agent's offices located near the local administrator.

"So you say you've narrowed the search down." Adjutate spoke toward Surus.

He looked toward his two partners across the desk, and slid the first manila folder their way.

"Usagi Tsukino, an eighteen-year-old human that attends Tokyo University as a freshman."

The two junior agents looked at the file of information to see a smiling girl with long blonde hair in pigtails. Information included her place of residence, financial status, family and medical history, known associates, and other essentials.

"And you think this clumsy looking girl is Sailor Moon?" Agent Adjutate asked skeptically, wondering how such a girl could have hurt him so sorely.

"But now that you think of it…she does kind of _look_ like Sailor Moon." Agent Suffralus mused as he compared her picture with the picture of Sailor Moon on the wanted poster hanging on the wall of their office.

"Haruka Tenoh, her domestic partner Michiru Kaioh, and Hotaru Tomoe." Agent Surus stated calmly as he passed along three more manila folders. "All are known associates of Miss Tsukino."

"And…? These are just hunches based on appearance." Suffralus dismissed, as he noted that the three looked a bit like Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn respectively.

"No it's not. During business hours, every time the Sailor Soldiers appear, these girls are reportedly not in their place of business. I've gone over countless security camera recordings and compared those times with the known times of Sailor attacks. During the hours when these girls are supposed to be in their respective places of business, their absence is a dead match to the time of the Sailor attacks."

"Interesting…" Adjutate stroked his chin.

"It's certainly enough for us to question them." Suffralus said.

"Yes. Sailor Pluto is a bit more mysterious." Surus stated. "But…they do have an associate by the name of Setsuna Meioh." He said, passing along a picture. "She doesn't seem to be in town as much, so we know less about her. That's a hole we'll have to plug. In addition to all of this, Miss Tsukino definitely has motive to strike back at us. I remember talking to her grief-stricken self after her family was casualties in the first phase of military operations. And…the deaths of Tuxedo Mask, and Sailors Jupiter and Venus match the disappearances of Minako Aino, Mamoru Chiba, and Makoto Kino- all were friends of Miss Tsukino and the others. Chiba was in fact her long time boyfriend, and Rei Hino, whom you, my Adjutate, killed, was also a good friend."

"So all of them should have motive then- especially Tsukino." Agjutate mused.

"Precisely." Surus said. "I think it's time we round these girls up."

All three Agents calmly and silently walked out of the office without a word. Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Soldiers were their local administration's top priority. Nipping this in the bud would stamp out the hope of any humans to throw off His Holy Majesty, The God Emperor. They would do their job in obedience to Him with no objections.

* * *

In a dark room in a far away place, a middle-aged man typed away at a computer. Two women, one with strawberry blonde hair and the other with deep red hair stood over his shoulder.

"So, it's as you suspected." The man turned toward the strawberry blonde. "The Agents plan on going after her."

"Are you going?" The much younger red-haired girl asked in surprise as the strawberry blonde began to walk away.

"I won't let those bastards lay one _finger_ on her!" The older woman answered as she turned back. "I owe that girl my soul. I have to protect her." She vowed and walked away again without turning back.

The red-haired girl turned toward the couch on the darkened room, wherein a tall man with long white hair that extended to his mid-back was lounging around as if nothing bothered him.

"LUSHE!" The girl shouted.

The man shifted his light blue eyes toward her. "What do you want Yoko?" He asked in his deep, confident voice.

"You don't intend to help her out at all?" The girl, now identified as Yoko, asked in concern.

"Galaxia can handle it." The man replied. "If she can't take down three Agents then maybe she's not of much use to this little rebellion."

"You've seen what she's done! We're damn lucky we have Galaxia! She's one of the best we've got!" Yoko huffed.

The man noised in satisfaction. "So, that means I am the best in your eyes." He smirked seductively.

"Ugh!" Yoko huffed and sweat dropped.

The middle-aged man, named Abigail, watched the scene expressionlessly, but finally spoke up.

"You know…the Dark Schneider I know would never turn down an opportunity to kick somebody's ass."

The white-haired man's eyes lit up and he smirked and laughed.

* * *

**All right…so there's the end of this part of the experiment. I hope you the reader, enjoyed it and the rest of your day. :P**


	2. An Old Foe's Proposal

**Thanks to all the readers so far. I'll try and keep this up as best I can.**

**

* * *

**

Usagi emotionlessly placed her right hand over her heart and recited her pledge of loyalty to the God Emperor along with the rest of the students- one had to do so at the beginning of every class. The collective tonality of the classroom was a pathetic vibration of absolute defeat and brainwashed enthusiasm. Usagi's tone, however, was a mixture of pity for the barbarous souls of her conquerors and committed defiance of their rule.

Then the class went on. It was an Art History class, and one thing that Usagi noticed was that Human art was full of life and emotion. Perdare art that was consistently hammered into the students as being "superior" was dull, drab, and only gloried conquest- lifeless, lifeless, just like this existence the Perdare tried to impose- and with great effect.

The sound of the classroom's door shutting interrupted her thoughts. Usagi bolted her eyes and widened them when she saw Surus, dressed in the short black robe of an Agent, approach her with a no-nonsense look on his face.

"Miss Tsukino." He plainly stated.

"Yes?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"Come with me please." Surus stated monotonously.

Usagi got up and nervously followed the Agent out accompanied by the startled looks of her classmates.

"_What could this be about?"_ Usagi thought as the audible footsteps of her and Surus sounded out through the school's hallway. Outside, she was told to get into an unmarked vehicle. With her heart pounding, she complied. With each inch that the Agent drove, she got more nervous. Her heartbeat was so loud it seemed to crash inside her ears. She gasped when the car stopped.

They were parked in front of the commandeered City Hall and the adjacent enforcement offices. Usagi saw Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all standing in a cordoned off area with Agents Suffralus and Adjutate. Haruka and Michiru had hardened looks in their eyes while Hotaru looked as nervous as Usagi.

"What is this?" She involuntarily gasped as Agent Surus gritted his teeth and pulled her out of the vehicle.

"We'd like to ask you girls some questions Miss Tsukino." Agent Surus frowned after Usagi bumped into his rock-hard chest. "Or Should I say Sailor Moon!"

Usagi gasped and widened her eyes in terror. "…Do you have any evidence for such a wild accusation?" She recovered and narrowed her eyes.

"You're terrible liar Miss Tsukino." Surus frowned as Usagi's eyes widened in shock again. "We know you have motive and plenty of inconsistencies within your schedule. Usagi Tsukino seems to vanish every time Sailor Moon makes an appearance! Confess or be purified by pain in the bowels of the station!" He demanded.

Usagi frowned, but was painfully smacked to the ground by Surus, his strength overwhelming the much smaller girl.

Haruka growled like a caged tiger and stepped forward, but Suffralus and Adjutate easily pushed her back.

Surus smirked as the small girl struggled to her feet. "So? Let's see it."

Usagi frowned.

"Show us you're Sailor Moon or your friends die." He continued.

Usagi's eyes went wide as saucers when the other Agents summoned magic into their hands, pointing the blasts toward her friends. Her eyes then hardened in a fiercely protective glare. "Well, if you insist!" She nearly seethed, knowing that the Perdare didn't care for life and would kill her friends regardless if she was Sailor Moon or not. She knew she had no choice.

"Usagi!" Haruka gasped.

"Don't!" Michiru followed, pleading.

Hotaru gritted her teeth as she was frozen in place.

Usagi held up her gold broach and shouted the transformation phrase. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Surus smirked when he saw his theory was proven true literally before his eyes as the lights and feathers surrounding Miss Tsukino transformed her into the wanted terrorist Sailor Moon.

"You're a very mean person to treat people so harshly. But when you threaten my loved ones I take it personal! For love and justice! Pretty Sailor Soldier! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"So then?" Surus asked, clearly amused. "Punish me!" He growled and unleashed a blast of wind at Sailor Moon.

"Wah!" She stumbled and haphazardly dodged it. The invisible force slammed into a building, sending debris flying through the air.

Surus turned back toward his agents. "It's ok. You can kill them now!"

"NO!" Usagi shouted pleadingly. She tried to get to her friends but Agent Surus rushed in front of her and grabbed her by the throat. Usagi flailed about but was quickly thrown painfully to the ground.

Suffralus and Adjutate frowned and gritted their teeth as they moved their hands to release their blasts at Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

Usagi screamed as she struggled to get off the ground, mortified that all but one of her last remaining close friends was about to die.

"Dead, Scream!"

Agent Suffralus grunted when a purple orb smacked into him. He was sent flying back a few feet and bumped his head into the ground. As Agent Adjutate turned his head, he saw a green-haired woman with black boots smack his face with her staff. He felt pain, followed by much greater pain when the lower end of the staff hit him in his groin.

"ARGH!" He grunted involuntarily. Damn Human weakness!

"Chronos Typhoon!" The woman shouted, and the wind sent Adjutate flying away.

"Sailor Pluto!" Usagi shouted with a joyful smile.

"Hurry!" Pluto said to the other three. "They won't stay down for long!"

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru narrowed their eyes.

"Uranus Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Eternal Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Eternal Power, Make Up!"

Agent Surus smirked as his partners got to their feet and jumped to join him, in order to separate Sailor Moon from the rest of the Sailors.

"Protected by the winds of the sky, I'm Sailor Uranus, here to end your tyranny!"

"Guarded by the deep sea, I'm Sailor Neptune! And I'll stop your murderous ways!"

"Watched over by time and space, the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto is here to protect her friends!"

"Embraced by the Silence, I'm Sailor Saturn! Protected by the Planet of Destruction and Rebirth, I will wipe your presence from this lovely world!"

"So…you're all here." Surus smiled confidently, not at all afraid.

"Now we get to kill all five of you at once." Adjutate stated coldly.

"What do we do?" Neptune whispered. "We have to get to Sailor Moon."

"You and Haruka distract them, and then let Hotaru hit them." Pluto said.

All four nodded and sprang into action. Surus responded by lunging back toward Sailor Moon. Adjutate and Suffralus went toward the other four.

"_They're trying to isolate us!_" Sailor Moon thought as she tried to kick Surus. However, physical combat was always to the Agents' favor over the Sailor Soldiers and he easily caught it with his hands, twirling her painfully to the concrete.

"Sailor Moon!" All of the others shouted at once.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus shouted and utilized her sword.

Agent Suffralus summoned a shield to block the attack. At the same moment Sailor Neptune flipped behind him and kicked him in the face. The attack only angered the Agent however and he punched her back, sending Sailor Neptune flying back and painfully colliding with the pavement.

"Neptune!" Uranus shouted in concern as she saw her lover gritting her teeth and squinting her eyes in pain. "AGH!" Uranus groaned and widened her eyes in pain when Suffralus kicked her in the chest.

"Hah." The Agent laughed when Uranus dropped to his feet clutching her chest in pain.

Meanwhile, Agent Adjutate just dodged Sailor Pluto's Dead Scream and was countering with a magical attack of his own.

"VOID BEAM!" He shouted.

Sailor Pluto gasped when she saw a ripple in the air around her open up, followed by a blue beam which smacked right into her, dead-center. She groaned and flew back, colliding with the pavement.

Sailor Saturn narrowed her purple eyes and lunged with the Silence Glaive, striking at Adjutate, which he dodged.

"Flame Laser!" Adjutate shouted while holding out two fingers. With that, he released two razor-thin, yet extremely hot bolts of flames that went searing toward Saturn.

"Silent Wall!" Hotaru shouted.

Adjutate grimaced in annoyance as he saw his spell collapse on the girl's shield. He then decided to rush toward her. He would soon realize his mistake.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Saturn shouted.

"WAHHH!" Adjutate shouted as a purple-white light engulfed the area and the explosion sent him flying back, even causing him to collide with Agent Suffralus.

Saturn's attack distracted Surus, and Sailor Moon took the opportunity. She combined the Eternal Tiare with the Holy Moon Chalice.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

"What?" Surus gasped and turned his head, only to be hit by Sailor Moon's attack. "OOF!" He shouted and fell to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Hotaru instinctively rushed toward her Princess, unfortunately having to leave Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus to recover alone. "Are you alright?" She asked, seeing the bruises on her legs.

"Yes." She sighed, but saw that Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were still deeply in pain and hadn't yet got to their feet. In a second, both she and Hotaru gasped when they saw the Agents recover.

"The two of you are rather impressive for worthless Humans." Surus smirked. "The others always drop like flies."

Sailor Moon frowned at her assailants.

"Sailor Moon…if we combine our attacks…we should be able to stop them." Saturn whispered without shifting her eyes.

Agent Adjutate smirked at the two and placed his foot on Sailor Pluto's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain.

"Hurry!" Sailor Moon whispered.

Just as they were about to attack, a throng of marching footsteps sounded throughout the area, and to their horror, the Sailor Soldiers all found themselves staring at a line of Enforcers, all of whom readied their weapons to fire at the group. This caused Adjutate to back off to Surus' side.

Finally on their feet again, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto joined together in the face of the overwhelming firepower.

"Jigs up, Sailor Soldiers. It's time for you to surrender." Surus demanded.

Sailor Moon and Saturn looked at each other nervously, and then to their companions. All five knew they were extremely outnumbered and still faced three Agents.

"SURRENDER!" Surus demanded.

"Just kill them." Suffralus goaded his partner.

"Fine." He assented. "Reinforcements, you may fire at will." Surus declared.

All five Sailor Soldiers gasped as the line of Enforcers fingered their weapons.

"GALACTICA INFLATION!"

Everyone was startled when they saw bolts of crackling energy take out the entire line of Enforcers, leaving a bloody mess in their wake. The sounds of their bodies being torn apart was very clear. Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune utilized the opportunity to jump and rejoin their counterparts.

Agents Suffralus and Adjutate turned their heads toward the Sailor Soldiers, but Surus looked at the carnage and saw a shadow emerge.

"It can't be…!" Uranus said with her mouth wide open upon seeing a figure in golden armor emerge.

"Galaxia…" Neptune muttered in amazement and leftover fear.

Usagi's eyes buckled in curiosity and awe at the familiar figure dressed in gold. All that was missing from her attire was the headdress she used to wear. Galaxia now let her long red-gold hair flow freely.

"_What is she doing here!"_ Usagi wondered in fear and confusion.

"Sailor Galaxia." Agent Surus greeted. "These aren't your usual terrorist stomping grounds. What is the reason for this displeasure?"

"I won't let you hurt Sailor Moon any further!" Galaxia hissed.

"Oh, so I didn't know you had a relationship with Miss Moon." Surus responded.

"Shut up and fight me you bastard!" Galaxia challenged.

Agent Surus gritted his teeth and began to chant. Galaxia hardened her red eyes and pulled out her sword.

"COME FORTH AND STRIKE THIS REBEL DOWN! MERMAIDS!"

Galaxia saw that he'd summoned Water Elementals in the form of Mermaids. The giggling sprites rushed toward her, all in the form of water. She stood her ground and clutched her sword, striking at the right time.

"WEEEE!" The Water Elementals screeched when Galaxia sent forth a wave of golden energy through the blade of her sword. All of their heads were lopped off in one swipe and they reverted to harmless droplets of water that wet the ground.

The Sailor Soldiers were stunned, so much so that they were completely frozen in place, unsure of what to do. Galaxia certainly seemed as powerful as they remembered.

"You must really think I'm some dumb kid." Galaxia smirked confidently. "Those tricks won't work on me! No wonder you were assigned to such a backwater post!"

"Really?" Surus was un-phased. He smirked and pointed his finger.

Galaxia gasped when she saw Agent Suffralus right to her side. Soon enough, she felt his fist painfully colliding with her face.

"AHHH!" Galaxia cried out when Adjutate kicked her in the arm, easily breaking it.

Sailor Moon gasped in absolute shock when she heard Galaxia's arm crack and saw the Agents manhandle her. This certainly wasn't the nearly invincible Galaxia she'd remembered!

"DOUBLE VORTEX SHOCKWAVE!" The two junior Agents yelled.

A void, similar to the one that had stunned Pluto earlier opened up in front of the Agents, and was followed by a massive boom which sent Galaxia flat on her ass. The Golden Queen tumbled back and slammed into the sidewalk several times before finally coming to rest.

"They're taking Galaxia down!" Sailor Uranus was stunned. "…How are we supposed to fight against these guys?"

"You're not. It's time for you pests to die." Agent Surus glared.

Agents Adjutate and Suffralus quickly rejoined him, ready for round two against the Sailor Soldiers.

"Is Galaxia dead?" Surus sneered.

"She's incapacitated." Adjutate explained. "She won't be getting up from an attack like that for some time to come. We'll get rid of her after these ones."

Sailor Moon gasped as her companions stood protectively in front of her.

"Pathetic." Surus mocked. "All of you Humans are pathetic. It's now time to end this planet's futile folk hero."

All of the Sailor Soldiers frowned, but all sweated in nervousness.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to see Galaxia stumbling toward the scene, her face and body bloodied, and clutching her broken arm, yet still holding onto her sword.

"You think you can just cheap shot me and win so easily? I think not!"

"Galaxia. How amusing." Suffralus smirked. "I was sure that that attack would have broken your body. But, you don't have much left. Do you really think you can help these girls?"

"GALAXIA!"

Everyone bolted their eyes as another voice entered the fray. They saw a red-haired young woman rushing toward the injured Galaxia.

"Yoko…?" Galaxia trailed.

"Hold still!" The girl demanded and placed her hands out in front of her, chanting something.

Within seconds, all of Galaxia's injuries were gone and she appeared completely fresh.

"What?" Suffralus grunted in annoyance.

"Tia Noto Yoko." Surus greeted. "Another piece of shit rebel. I guess the scum of the world all attracts one another huh? It will be a pleasure killing you."

Sailor Saturn watched the scene in curiosity. She wondered who this person was and whether or not she could learn to heal people so completely.

"Thanks Yoko. Now stay back." Galaxia smirked. "I think it's time I paid these sons of bitches back!"

The Agents grimaced and prepared themselves, facing all of their foes.

"Wait…you aren't here all by yourself are you?" Galaxia asked in concern as she stepped protectively in front of the younger girl.

"No…of course not." Yoko replied.

At her answer, Galaxia's face lit up in joy, which greatly startled the Sailor Soldiers.

"Get away from my women you blundering morons!" A deep, suave voice sounded out in the shadows of the cloudy day.

Sailor Moon looked around, trying to find its source.

"Another enemy…?" Adjutate trailed in question.

A shadowy figure could be seen standing on top of a lamppost. His cape blew in the wind.

"How dare you threaten my women? All of the women in this universe rightfully belong to me! You're gonna pay for what you've done to my property!"

"_Property?_" Haruka thought in a scoff, already annoyed by this newcomer.

Yoko for her part placed her palm on her face in frustration. Galaxia was clearly amused.

"Your property huh?" Surus asked mockingly. "I think I'll enjoy killing you."

"Really?" The voice sounded out, unconcerned.

The shadow surrounding the newcomer left, revealing a tall and handsome man with long white hair, black eyebrows, and light blue eyes.

Hotaru blushed at the sight of him, she couldn't resist a smile. Usagi, for her part, knew that if this were the past, she'd be swooning. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna smirked at Hotaru, but were much more startled by the loud reactions of the Agents.

"IT'S…IT'S…!" Adjutate shouted in fear.

"IT'S DARK SCHNEIDER!" Agent Surus shouted in the same fear, stunning the Sailor Soldiers.

"I think it's time for you bastards to be paid in full for your 'services.'" Galaxia smirked.

"No Galaxia, these guys are mine! I have to make them pay for threatening my women!" Dark Schneider retorted.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Suffralus shouted wildly. He took out his beam pistol and pulled the trigger as fast as he could, followed by his two partners. They fired so furiously that their attacks blocked out the area that the man identified as Dark Schneider stood on.

"URANIUM SNOW!" All three Agents called out and brought their hands down.

At that instant, a miniature cloud opened up and rained down highly dense pellets of snow that easily shattered through the lamppost and ground. Though small, the dense pellets pulverized anything in their path, leaving a mess of the area- small but deep holes littered the area.

Galaxia and her new companion took the opportunity to rush toward the overwhelmed Sailor Soldiers as the Agents were still attacking.

"Sailor Moon." She smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Galaxia! What is going on?" Usagi asked, completely exasperated.

"What do you want?" Uranus narrowed her eyes suspiciously, remembering that this woman once killed her.

"I think we should take this opportunity to escape." Neptune suggested.

"That won't be necessary." Galaxia smiled. "The Agents won't be a problem for you anymore."

Yoko closed her eyes and nodded.

Sailor Moon looked on curiously as the Agents stopped their attacks.

"Did we get him?" Adjutate asked.

The white smoke cleared, revealing a heavy mess. The entire area of their attack was covered in holes, making it seem like a slice of Swiss Cheese.

"WE DID GET HIM!" Surus burst out, startling Sailor Moon that he was actually showing emotion. "WE KILLED DARK SCHNEIDER!"

The Agents began to erupt in joyful laughter.

"Think of the recognition we'll get!" Suffralus finally spoke.

"I recognize you for being pathetic weakling moralizing cunts!"

The Agents all gasped in fear at the sound of the suave, confident voice. A second later, the tall white-haired man emerged from the smoke.

"Dark Schneider!" Suffralus involuntarily gasped.

"Yes. I see that my legend precedes me the way that lightning precedes thunder! I am truly the most interesting and powerful man in the world!" He laughed and pointed.

The Sailor Soldiers' eyes constricted and they sweat dropped in curiosity. Galaxia smiled in amusement.

"Ugh!" Yoko erupted, annoyed. "Would you just do this already?" She scoffed.

"Fine." Dark Schneider grunted. "Now it's time for you to die." He frowned at the Agents.

Suffralus and Adjutate backtracked a step, but Surus gritted his teeth and rushed forward, attempting to punch Dark Schneider, but his attack was easily blocked. The Agent followed it up with a kick, but Dark Schneider saw it coming and blocked that too. A flurry of other punches was also blocked. Agent Suffralus tried a surprise attack, but Dark Schneider caught his fist.

He menacingly turned toward the two Agents.

"Now you're really beginning to annoy me."

The two Agents widened their eyes, but were soon given swift punches to the face by Dark Schneider. Ajent Adjutate jumped in but Dark Schneider painfully kicked him in the gut.

After a brief exchange wherein Dark Schneider easily dodged all of the Agents punches, he knocked them all, one by one, into buildings, causing them to slump to the ground in pain.

All of Earth's Sailor Soldiers were stunned, completely at a loss for words.

"Like I said, it's time for you to die!" Dark Schneider said again and then began to move his hands, chanting something.

As the Agents desperately tried to get up and stop him, Dark Schneider finished his chanting.

"Let the fires of hell become my sword and strike you down! VENOM!" He yelled and released a green wave toward Adjutate.

"Ah…ah…AHHH!" Adjutate shouted in fear and pain as he felt a destructive energy consuming him. He screamed in absolute terror as the searing pain tore apart his body molecule by molecule. A few seconds later, all that was left was a puddle of mush.

"GRRR!" Suffralus growled and rushed toward Dark Schneider.

Dark Schneider summoned Efreet, the Fire Sword. The Sailor Soldiers stood in awe upon seeing the massive Fire Elemental turn into a sword. The sight even caused Suffralus to stop his charge, which was his last mistake.

Dark Schneider threw the sword and impaled Suffralus in the stomach, the blade coming all the way through to the hilt, and the sheer force of the blow smacked the Agent back into a building. Suffralus opened his mouth but no words came out- only the human blood of the form he'd decided to take. A second later, his body was burned to ashes.

"…" Agent Surus noised in trepidation. "Wait a minute Dark Schneider…" He began to plead. "You really don't want to kill officers of His Holy Majesty do you?"

"Be silent!" Dark Schneider scoffed.

For some reason, Usagi couldn't feel any joy in seeing the ones that had killed her friends and family die. All she felt was pity. She looked upon the two corpses with no anger. Dark Schneider's words interrupted her thoughts.

"First you interrupted me when I was making my grand entrance! Worse then that, you've hurt these women, all of whom rightfully belong to me! And I don't take destruction of my property lightly!"

"Ugh!" Yoko's eyes constricted.

"You and your kind are here in this universe without my permission! You threaten my women! You can't rule the world, because that's my job! For this transgression there can be no forgiveness!" Dark Schneider frowned.

"You'll never get away with this! His Holy Majesty won't let you!" Agent Surus shouted in desperation.

"Hahah!" Dark Schneider laughed. "I think your God Emperor is afraid of _me_! Let this be known, as long as I, the great and powerful Dark Schneider inhabits this world, your God Emperor's days are numbered!"

"HERESY! Why you…!" Agent Surus growled and attempted a last ditch attack.

Dark Schneider easily dismissed his punch and grabbed his head, then pierced his lower stomach and moved his hand around inside.

"See? I'm ripping your entrails out!" Dark Schneider smirked and laughed in the joy of destroying his enemy.

Sailor Moon breathed heavily in shock and disgust at the sight of someone being tortured.

"AHHHH!" Surus groaned in shrieking pain.

Dark Schneider kicked him to the ground, now gutless, and threw the body parts away. He put the wailing Agent out of his misery with Bal Volt. The lightning orb connected with the Agent's head and instantly fried it.

"Hmph. All too easy." Dark Schneider smirked and went to pull Efreet from the body of Suffralus. "I guess it's true what they say, it really is hard to find a good fight these days."

The Sailor Soldiers were still stunned, looking at this newcomer in awe.

"Uhh…Dark Schneider." Galaxia pointed to her left.

Dark Schneider turned toward where Galaxia was pointing to see a huge troop of Enforcers piling out of City Hall, seemingly the Agent's new backup, even though they were too late.

"More cannon fodder." Dark Schneider scoffed and held out his hand. "MEGADEATH!"

A huge orb of lightning was released from Dark Schneider's hand and sped toward the line of Enforcers. It instantly vaporized all of them and released a huge explosion that turned City Hall into a smoldering ruin.

The white light of the explosion danced in Sailor Moon's eyes, and finally she regained her senses.

"NO!" Sailor Moon shouted. "There were innocent people working in there!" She objected, knowing how many Humans had jobs there.

"Hmph." Dark Schneider responded. "They're working for the enemy- I hardly call that innocent."

"Took you long enough to show up." Galaxia smirked as Sailor Moon's eyes still buckled.

Dark Schneider smirked back and walked over. "I like to surprise my humble fans! It's what makes life more exciting!"

Yoko growled.

Dark Schneider looked at the blonde in pigtails with angel wings on her back. "So, that's her huh?" He asked skeptically, wondering how such a small girl could have done so much as Galaxia described. She certainly didn't look very powerful, and given that she couldn't kill an Agent by herself, gave that position more credibility. But still, he knew that appearances could be wildly deceiving.

The two shared a look for a second, Dark Schneider's 6'3" body truly dwarfing Usagi's 4'11."

"Sailor Moon, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn." Galaxia began. "These are my associates, Tia Noto Yoko, and Dark Schneider."

"Associates?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"We're part of an underground galactic-wide rebellion against the Perdare. We found out what was going to happen to you and came to help."

"It's good to see that you're all alright!" Yoko smiled.

"Hm." Dark Schneider smirked seductively when he took a good look at the new girls, realizing that all of them were quite attractive. "Well then. How are you all doing? You must be in awe standing in front of the magnificent handsome hero Dark Schneider!" He smirked and sauntered behind Sailor Moon.

Hotaru blushed while the other girls looked on in curiosity.

"EEP!" Sailor Moon yelped when Dark Schneider placed his hand up her skirt and on her bottom.

"You might be a bit short- but you've got all the curves in the right places." Dark Schneider smirked and whispered in her ear confidently.

"GRRR!" Haruka growled and stomped toward the man as Galaxia frantically stepped in front of her to stop her march. Michiru and Setsuna frowned. Hotaru only looked on with a curious blush, definitely showing the signs of a young adolescent.

Yoko raged and smacked Dark Schneider in the head.

"OW!" Dark Schneider shouted and held his head with teary-eyed pain. "What was that for Yoko?"

"Why can't you ever control yourself?" She growled and began to chase Dark Schneider around the block.

"Stop it Yoko, you're scaring me!" He responded.

Everyone looked on at the sight in curiosity while Usagi was pondering what had just happened.

"You'll have to excuse his behavior." Galaxia sighed.

"That guy is an arrogant jerk!" Haruka growled.

"No…" Galaxia sighed again. "He's much more than that…"

The five Sailor Soldiers looked at Galaxia curiously as the background noise of Yoko chasing Dark Schneider still filled the area.

"Dark Schneider is a brutal, self-centered, perverted, womanizing, grade-A asshole of the highest magnitude I've ever seen."

The others widened their eyes at Galaxia, though her hard language did fit the bill.

"But…" Galaxia smiled. "He's the best we've got." She explained. "What you've seen was only a small sample. The things he can do are incredible and give us all motivation to continue fighting. He may be our only hope…"

All the girls looked on as Dark Schneider and Yoko walked back toward them.

"And you just control yourself you bastard!" Yoko growled as the magician trembled.

"Galaxia…what exactly do you want?" Michiru asked.

"I came here to save Sailor Moon." She explained. "I owe you my soul, Sailor Moon; I will not forget what you did for me."

Sailor Moon smiled at her.

"I also came to ask you all to join us. Our rebellion could use your help." Galaxia continued."

"You mean leave the planet?" Usagi asked in concern, knowing the hope that she gave to those Humans that still had it.

"We need to overthrow the Perdare's rule here." Setsuna said.

"You have a better chance at doing that if you're with us." Galaxia explained. "Our movement is brewing and growing every day. Your support would help us that much more. We can strike at strategic targets from our base; we can do more damage together than separately." She continued. "Besides, they know who you are now. There's nothing for you here anymore. You best get off this planet, you can't expect Dark Schneider or I to watch your back from such a far away place all the time."

"I think we should do it." Hotaru stated immediately.

"What do you think, Usagi?" Michiru asked.

Usagi looked toward the smiling Galaxia and Yoko, seeing the kindness in their eyes.

"Let's go. We'll join you." She genuinely smiled.

"Great." Galaxia smiled back and surprised Sailor Moon by sharing a hug with her.

"Can we leave now?" Dark Schneider interrupted the tender moment. "I'm really hungry."

The girls all drooped their eyes and breathed out sighs.


End file.
